Nothing stays hidden forever
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: There are only weeks left at East High for the seniors and there are secrets still left to be revealed. GABSAY! :-D  I do NOT own characters, songs, films, shows, books or anything like that. But the storyline and plot are my own :


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own characters, songs, films, shows, books or anything like that. But the storyline and plot are my own :)**

**All mistakes are mine :)**

**So I know not many people will read this one; however I watched HSM with my niece the other day and I couldn't help but want to write a Fanfiction :)**

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez had always known she was different from her friends growing up. She'd never cared about make-up or fashion or talking about boys. She'd been more worried about homework or maths. When she entered high school, she was more worried about getting A's then having a boyfriend on her arm. It wasn't long before the other girls started leaving her out and picking on her for being 'the freaky math girl'. She begged her mother to move, and not wanting to see her daughter hurting, so she asked her boss to move her to another office. And things got better but only for awhile. So they moved over and over again. Finally they ended up in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella settled into East High School, meeting new people who embraced her difference rather than shunned her for them. She had made some amazing friends in Taylor and Kelsi; she had also found herself a nice boyfriend in basketball star, Troy Bolton. To the outside world, her life was seemingly perfect. However that couldn't be further from the truth, Gabriella knew that her life was far from perfect, because deep down, she was harbouring a deep secret. One that she knew would cause her to once again become the outcast if it was every revealed. But she also knew that she couldn't go on living a lie.<p>

Yes, Gabriella Montez had always known she was different from her friends growing up. Gabriella had always known she was gay. She never thought her sexuality was a big deal and knew it was wrong, but that didn't mean she wanted everyone to know. She'd always been able to keep her feelings hidden when need but that was until she met a certain tall, blonde beauty. A beautiful angel walking among humans on earth. A beauty who could be so good-damn frustrating at times, but who had one hell of a voice. Gabriella knew that the blonde would be on Broadway one day. Yes, Gabriella Montez had always known she was different from her friends growing up. And it wasn't until she met Sharpay Evans, that she knew she couldn't keep her secret hidden anymore.

When Gabriella had first met Sharpay, they did not get on at all. Sharpay thought Gabriella was after Troy, and her place in the music department, which was so far from the truth, Gabriella was more concerned with pushing Sharpay away she was just so scared that Sharpay would work out how she really felt. They had gone through two years arguing about things, fighting over parts in different school musicals, 'fighting' over Troy's affection. But now it was nearly the end senior year and in less than two months they would be graduating, moving apart and Gabriella wanted Sharpay to know how she felt before that day, even if she was rejected and humiliated.

But before she told Sharpay how she felt Gabriella knew she had to end things with Troy and she knew she had to tell her best friends about her 'secret'. If she was honest with herself she was more worried about telling Taylor and Kelsi, because of how they might react. Not because she was gay, she knew they would accept her no matter what because they loved her but because she hadn't told them at all, and they could feel betrayed, because she had expect this from them for so long - she hadn't meant to betray them she just wasn't ready to tell people yet. She still wasn't fully ready but she knew she had too anyway. But that was why she had already called Troy to speak to him - he was surprisingly calm about everything. And now she had to tell the girls, so she arranged a small girlie night in.

DING DONG!

'Speak of the devils' Gabi thought as she jogged down the stairs to the front door.

"Hey girlie!" Gabriella exclaimed hugging each girl individually. "Come in guys," She said opening the door wider and leading them both into the living room. "Girls before the night starts to get into full swing, I need to tell you both something. And I just want to sorry in advance, okay?" Gabi said sitting down on the coffee table across from her two friends. She watched for them to hesitantly nod before continuing. "I'm gay!" She blurts out, before lowering her gaze to the floor and nervously waiting for any kind of reply.

"Why didn't you tell us before now sweetie?" Taylor asked taking her clearly distressed friends hands in her own.

"I was just so scared. I've been outcast at every school I've ever been to, just for liking maths; I didn't know how people here would react to such a big difference. I didn't want people to judge me. T...there is more, clearly I don't love Troy; well I love him but I'm not in love with him. But I am in love with someone else, and I have been for a long time now." Gabriella rambled blushing at her own confession.

"Gabi, sweetie, we both love you, you can tell us anything. Who is the lucky woman?" Kelsi said smiling at Gabriella, who shifted awkwardly in her spot.

"It's...its Sharpay Evans." Gabriella whispers before breaking into body shaking sobs. Taylor and Kelsi quickly pulled her into a tight hug; both girls heartbroken at the affect admit this was having on their friend. "I already spoke to Troy, before you guys got here and it was surprisingly well. I want to tell Sharpay but I am so scared." Gabi admits pulling out of the hug and wiping her face. Taylor lightly kisses Gabi's cheek before excusing herself claiming 'nature was calling', once safety locked inside the main bath room; she dials the number of an unexpected Allie.

"Don't ask questions! You need get yourself over to Gabi's and get here like now!" Taylor demanded down the phone before slamming her cell shut. Quickly she flushes the loo so it looks like she actually needed the bathroom. It's not long after Taylor rejoins the others in the living room that there is a sharp knock at the front door, glancing quickly at her friends Gabriella nervously makes her way over to the door to see who is there.

"Sharpay! What are you doing here?" Gabriella exclaims as Sharpay brushes past her entering the house.

"Out!" Sharpay demands glaring at Taylor and Kelsi, who both grabbing their stuff and head towards the still open door. Kelsi looks slightly scared as she passes her friend whilst Taylor just smirks knowingly at a bewildered looking Gabriella.

"Sharpay, how can I help you this evening?" Gabriella asks shutting the front door and stepping into further into the living room but making sure to keep her distance from Sharpay, to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"Taylor called me and told me to get over here ASAP! But I am glad she called me, I've been trying to find a way to tell you something for ages now. The truth is... Well I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us over the past two years. I know I've been a bitch and I'm sorry. I was just so worried that you were going to take my lime light from me. I mean you are so perfect, you are beautiful, talented, smart and just pure amazing. You outshine me in everything and that scared me. So I thought if I was a bitch to you, you'd leave again and I'd go back to being the star. But I can't bring myself to let you leave now because..." Sharpay rambles before snapping her mouth shut just before she can say something she will regret.

"Because what Sharpay?" Gabriella pushes stepping closer to the blonde feeling more confident now. Looking into Gabriella's hope filled eyes, Sharpay knows there is no way she can lie to the brunette.

"Because, I have feelings for you Gabi," Sharpay whispers, looking anywhere but the brunette's face.

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!" Gabriella shouts throwing her hands up in the air wildly. Sharpay immediately feels tears fill her eyes and quickly wipes them away. Grapping her pink fluffy pure she takes one final look at Gabriella before rushing towards the front door.  
>"WAIT!" Gabriella when she notices what is happening; quickly rushing over to the crying Sharpay she tries to explain. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I've been hiding feelings for you, since I first arrived here in Albuquerque because I was so scared you'd reject me and now I find out you feel the same way. It's just so crazy." Gabriella explains gripping onto Sharpay's arm to make sure she doesn't leave. Gabriella smiles at Sharpay's face. "You look like I've just said something in an unknown language. Sharpay blinks several times before leaning forward and connecting their lips.<p>

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time. Well that and so much more." Sharpay whispers her voice dripping with sex. Smirking at Gabriella's star struck face Sharpay gently pushes her against the closest wall and kisses her with all the passion she can muster. "God Gabi, I want you so bad. I need you so bad. I've been waiting three years for this." Sharpay moans in a breathy voice, pressing herself flush again the brunette.

"God Sharpay you are getting me so wet. You know what I want?" Gabi moans as Sharpay starts kissing and biting down her neck.

"What baby? What do you want?" Sharpay asks before sucking hard on Gabi's pulse stop, smirking at the thought of the mark that would be left in the morning.

"I want you to take me to my bedroom, strip me off and make love to me all night long!" Gabriella purrs pushing Sharpay away and briskly walking towards her room, waiting for Sharpay to follow. Sharpay stood dumbstruck in the middle of the living room before snapping out of it and running up the stairs and after Gabriella.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys;<strong>

**First - Thank you for reading this :)  
>Second - I didn't think many people would read this so Yay. If you have.<br>Third - What do you think?  
><strong>


End file.
